Freeloader, Alois Trancy
by Rois Shiroi
Summary: It's Alois... Being a freeloader... at some person's home. That's it. I hope you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining hard on a Saturday evening. I was pretty bored... Considering the fact that I live alone and my house is pretty big just for one family went on some place and left me alone. I didn't bother to ask them where they're going since... well, I'm not interested to know about it.

About this house, my mom told me that we own it... Only it was left unused. My father had it repaired and re-painted before I moved here. It has a small living room, a bathroom, a simple kitchen where the dining table is also located, and three bedrooms. Two of which were locked.

My room's painted orange probably because my father knows that it's my favorite colour. I have one bed (of course), a small TV, a desktop computer with internet connection, and a small two-door closet for my clothes.

So yeah, it was raining hard that night. Real hard. I didn't bother to sleep early since it's a Sunday the next day.

Sunday...I would probably be doing the same thing I do EVERY frickin' weekends. Nothing. Yup, 's how boring my life is until that rainy, Saturday nightwhen I found some blonde kid soaking wet outside my house.

"Lemme in," he said in a weak, soft voice.

"Uhh," I went out of the way and didn't hesitate to let him enter my house. I mean, he's soaking wet. He's still a kid, he can get sick. "S-sure, come in."

I rushed to the bathroom to get a towel and went straight to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa for him. When I got back, he's already sitting on my sofa shooting me a weird, wide grin. Oh, great. Now my sofa's also wet.

"Uhh... I prepared some hot cocoa for you, I'm sure that it'll warm you up." I smiled at the kid while handing over the towel tohim, then the mug of hot cocoa. His smile abruptly faded.

"Tea," he said. "I want some tea."

Oh, great.

"Err... I'm sorry, but I don't drink tea," I said. That's weird. A kid who likes tea. I shook off the thought.

"I wasn't asking if YOU drink tea, I said I want it," he snapped back.

"What I mean is that I don't store tea here," I replied.

"Tch, nevermind," was the kid's only response and took the mug of hot cocoa which I placed on the coffee table in front of him. His expression changed a bit when he took a sip from the mug. I can tell that he liked it.

"Uhh, kid-"

"Alois. Alois Trancy. Don't you know who I am?"

"I don't," I said bluntly.

The kid- or rather, Alois, looked at me in disbelief and sighed. "Oh well, I'm sure that Claude will pick me up real soon. Where's he gone to anyway?"

I just stared at him. "Say, don't you have a room for me to stay in for a while?" He asked sweetly with that weird smile back on his face.

Before I can answer back, he jumped off the sofa right after finishing the hot cocoa and started wandering around my house. Wa-wait. I thought he wasn't feeling well at all? Oh well... I guess I'll just have to deal with this kid's weirdness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh~? It's locked." I can hear him trying to open one of the locked rooms. Man, what's with this kid?

"Err, kid? I mean, Alois?" weird name, I thought, "Two of the rooms there are locked. You can stay in my room for now. It's the second door to the right."

He didn't respond.

After I finished washing the mug Alois used, I went straight to my room only to the blonde playing with my computer.

"Ne, what's this?" He asked while pressing random keys on the keyboard.

"That's a computer," I automatically said. "Wait, haven't you seen one before?" I asked.

"No," he replied. "What is this for anyway?" He pushed the computer table which only sent him a bit far from the computer. He giggled and played with the swivel chair.

"You're still soaking wet. Come here, let's dry you up." I went to my bed where the towel I gave him earlier is. I pulled the swivel with him sitting on it, placed the towel over his head and started to dry him up.

"Hey, careful!" He shouted.

"Aw, sorry." I giggled a bit. "Uhh... Care to tell me where you're from?"

He ignored me.

"Do you have any number of your relatives so that I can call them up and let them pick you up here?"

He ignored me again.

"Oi, kid-"

"Alois," he corrected.

"Oh yeah, right. Alois," I wanted to ask him about where he's from and what-nots but I decided to drop the topic since I think that he'll just ignore me.

"What's with the weird outfit? Are you going to some prom or something?" I asked. Which reminds me, he needs some spare clothes.

I checked my closet for some spares and took out a white shirt and blue shorts.

"Eh? I should be the one asking you that. I was wandering outside earlier before I came here and the people were dressed like... well, a prostitute can even dress better than them," and then he looked at me and narrowed his blue eyes, "even you." and then he laughed. I don't know why but I think it's because of the expression written on my face when he said that a prostitute can dress waayyy more better than I do.

"Pfft. Well, I'm sorry about that," I snapped and threw, yup, THREW the shirt and shorts on him.

"That's all I have here. Dress yourself up, okay?" I was about to get out of the room when he stood up and pulled the hem of my shirt and said, "Dress me up," he said with a cute pout on his face.

"Eh? Aren't you old enough to do that by yourself?" I asked.

He turned a bit red.

He let go of his grip on my shirt and pushed me out of my room and shut the door.

Oh well, weird kid is weird.

Just a bit later, he peeked outside the room and asked me if I can take his shoes off for him... which I did.

I took out his clothes (or I should I call these costume?) and placed them on my laundry basket. When I got back on my room, Alois was already sleeping in my bed. I have to admit, he looks really cute when he's sleeping.

I turned the lights off and went to the living room to sleep on my sofa as the rain continued to pour down.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 6AM when I woke up... or rather when a certain SOMEONE woke me up to cook breakfast for him. That brat, it already crossed my mind to let him wander off the streets until his "Claude" pick him up but I knew that my conscience won't be able to handle it. I mean, he's still a kid after all.

"Ne, I have to be honest but this is pretty good," he told me cheerfully as he chewed on some sweet meat I prepared for breakfast.

"Eh?" I muttered, still feeling sleepy, "Uhh, thanks," was all I replied

"Hmmn? You don't seem to be feeling well today," he pouted looking really cute.

"Alois, you can bother me any frickin' time but not when I'm sleeping," I paused a bit, "Got that?"

"Hmph," his cute pout turned to a frown, "I was hungry."

I simply looked him in the eyes and he stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Room," He said on a hushed tone.

"Ah, no, you aren't going there," I said as I pile up the dirty dishes.

"What for?" He asked.

"You're gonna help me clean up."

His eyebrows crunched up a bit. "Eh? You expect me to do that?"

"You aren't going to help me?" I sighed, "Then get out and look for some other place to stay," I said coldly.

... and he did.


	4. Chapter 4

I admit that I got pretty worried, scratch that, I got REALLY worried about Alois until he came back knocking on my door bruised and covered with scratches that Sunday afternoon.

"Oh, gosh. Alois, what happened to you?" I asked as I lay down his bruised figure on my sofa. I looked closely on his face which is now full scratches. I regret that I didn't even try to look for him earlier.

"Ne, are you still letting me stay?" he asked in a weak voice.

"Why, of course I will," I replied. "Let's treat your wounds, okay?"

While I was bandaging his right leg, I saw him smile at me. His smile was warm... or at least that's what I thought.

"What happened to you anyway?" I asked him curiously.

"I did what you told me," he said flatly.

"Eh?"

"You told me to look for some other place to stay, right?" He said. "Most of the people I asked didn't even bother to let me in their homes."

I just looked at him.

"and then there's this man," he continued.

"I thought that he'll let me in, but instead, he started throwing his fists at me and yelled at me like mad." He paused a bit, "His breath smells rotten, have I mentioned that already?" he smirked.

"I... ran out of his house and I bumped into a weird young lady. I think she's the same age as you," he looked at me. "she has a guy with him and that guy started yelling at me. I tried calling Claude but-"

"Listen," I cut through his story, "Don't you EVER go out of this house unless I'm with you, got that?"

He smirked again and then he stiffled a small laugh, "Don't you order me around," he shot back on a weak voice

...and then he smiled. Again with that sweet, warm, little smile and then he suddenly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ne, Alois," I called the sleeping blonde out hoping that he'll wake up.

"A-looisss," I went near him sleeping on MY bed.

"A-LOOIS!" I yelled as I shook him gently since the poor kid is injured.

He moaned a little and shook my hand away.

"Ugh, Alois," I began to talk as if he's awake."I'm heading for school today and I don't want to be late. I cooked fried eggs for breakfast. You can find it on the dining table. Eat it if you're hungry. I won't be back 'till 3."

He shifted his position slowly.

"And remember, don't let anyone in nor go out, get it?"

and then I hurried out for school.

I was thinking about the kid the whole day while I'm at school. I even told my friends about that kid who sprang out of nowhere. They said they want to see and meet him- although I think that Alois would like it. That kid has some kind of attitude.

I must say, he can be surprisingly adorable and annoying at the same freaking time.

"Why did you leave me? Where'd you go?" was the first thing that Alois asked me when I got back home. He even has that teary-eyes puppy face when he asked me.

"I was in school," I simply answered.

"You LEFT me," he pouted.

"I have to go to school," I blinked at him.

"But you left me," he whined.

I just let out a sigh and said, "You know, You're really odd. I bought some snacks on the way home. I hope you'll like them."

I placed a box of strawberry shortcake on my coffee table.

He continued to stare at me with the puppy face on.

"You know," I began. "You're starting to scare the hell out of me..."

"Ne, are you going to leave again tomorrow?" he ignored my earlier remark.

"Well yes, of course," I answered tilting my head on the side, pretty confused with his question.

"Take me with you tomorrow then," he went near me with his face lit up with excitement.

"I can't do that," I told him.

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because you shouldn't be there," I simply answered.

"Anyways, did you ate what I cooked for you this morning?"

"Oh yes, the fried eggs. Can't you cook anything but that?" he complained.

"Ugh. Shouldn't you be in bed, Alois? Aren't you injured? And look at you. You haven't even taken a bath. Go to my room and take a rest. I'll bring you a shortcake there."

He kept on staring at me with a pout on his face.

"I'll be preparing your bath. I'll also find some clothes for you to wear," I said and I looked at him.

"What're you standing there for?"

"You sure talk a lot," he scoffed and went away.


	6. Chapter 6

Few days have passed and the usual between Alois and I, of course, happened.

Alois' usual complaining, his sudden change of mood- Man, he has even weirder mood swings than a lady on period.

I got the hang of it though... Although he can be bossy, irritating, annoying, weird, and a bastard sometimes, he can be pretty sweet too.

He once tried to bake for me when I was out for school- only it didn't turned out well. I still ate what he did though. I want to show him that I appreciate what he did- because I'm having the feeling that this kid is lonely... He needs attention

-and a ton of attention he seeks

Everyday was like this until I went home from school on a Monday afternoon.

"Alois?" I called out. I find it odd since he'll be like, "You're five minutes late and I'm hungry" once I get home.

I searched for him in my kitchen,

Nope, he's not there.

He's not on the bathroom either.

He went out?

No, he won't that.

"Hey, Alois. I'm not in the mood for hide and seek," I said as I went in my room hoping that he'd be there... but he wasn't.

I found a note on my bed saying "Thank You" on a fine hand writing.

Did Alois wrote this? I thought.

I suddenly felt gloomy when I thought about him never coming back.

I clutched the note in my chest and looked at it once more.

I didn't notice that there was something written on the bottom corner of the paper on a small font saying:

"KUROSHITSUJI II"

A code, perhaps. No?

I turned on my Desktop and searched for it.

An Anime.

Main characters,

Claude, the name Alois mentioned once... twice.

and...

Alois Trancy. An earl, blonde hair, blue eyes, weird clothing, and has unpredictable personality.

I smiled to myself.

Yup. That's the kid I took care of, alright.


End file.
